


About Damn Time

by vethbernatto



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bookworm Jake, Rich deserves happiness, Rich lives with Jeremy and his dad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: and Rich thinks that it's about damn time.





	About Damn Time

These were his favorite days.

 

Days when Christine would come running up talking about whatever new musical she listened to, which happened to be the Lightning Thief, and he could see the way Jake’s eyes lit up in excitement and wonder, and Chloe smiled because, she knew how much Jake loved all of the books, and Brooke laughed, and smiled because she loved hearing Jake talk about mythology, and Jenna chimed in on words Jake couldn't quite remember, and Jeremy watched as Christine and Jake went back and forth on their favorite songs inputting his opinion every once and awhile, and Michael is watching Jeremy with that small smile he gets whenever he's tired, and Rich just sits there, smiling at all his friends, because yeah, his biological father is an asshole, and his mom is gone, and his brother is fighting overseas, but right now, he can forget about all of that, because he's with his friends happy, smiling, okay.

 

Yeah. He's happy, and Rich thinks that it's about damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but i like it
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
